Talk:Stanley Poole
Anyone report any benefits of keeping him alive yet? --Namelesswalaby 12 Feb 2010 0046hrs Keeping him, Grace and Gil alive is necessary to get the "Savior" achievment/trophy. . --RaptureWhaleFan 14 Feb 2010 22:12 Subjectivity This article has already made its mind up: it doesn't like Stanley Poole. Let's look beyond what Sofia and Eleanor Lamb informs us, just for once. Let's look at the whole picture. It's unnecessarily cruel to his character. There are other, worse people, in Rapture, I surely don't need to mention them, who are at least objectively described. This guy is not. Please, let us be a little less predetermined. Sledgehammerx 00:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Stanley should be grateful If it weren't for him, Delta and Eleanor wouldn't have meet in the first place. superlogan7437 18:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Ryan Mattson looks like Stanley Poole! Don't you think 2K lead designer Ryan Mattson has more than a few similarities with Stanley's in-game model? Maybe he provided the charactr's likeness. --Willbachbakal 21:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) He died While the security door was being unlocked and Stanley was pleading for his life, I was fighting a big sister and a houdini splicer. I returned to get the heavy rivets and I didn't want to harm him. Turns out he was already dead. Will this change my ending even though I was not the one that killed him? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 05:08, 9 October 2010 (EST). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Sadly, I'd believe so. I think the game works more simply on points like that, so dying at all would cause a change. I don't think it can detect if some other enemy caused it. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 11:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Flooding of Dionysus Park timeline Did Stanley flood Dionysus Park on New Years Eve given he'd done it due to Sophia outing from Persphone? If so, we should note that and put it into the New Years riots page - No, it was sometime after, Sofia escaped on that night and was most likely in the shadows for a while and soon Stanley started to hear roomers that she was back and flooded the park. Plus during the New years eve celebration, Stanley was probably somewhere partying and I don't believe that the news would spreed that fast thanks to the Kashmir Incident and the riots, --Shacob (talk) 21:57, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Did Stanley ever splice? During the flashbacks via Eleanor, we see him inject an eve hypo into his arm yet there's no physical evidence of him having any plasmid powers. Could citizens have just used eve hypos as a way to get high or something of the sort? - Im guessing injecting yourself with ADAM provided some sort of high and enjoyable feeling. he wouldnt of spliced a lot thoug as he seems perfectly sane and healthy by the time of Bioshock 2. 19:00, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :He was surely high on something (not sure if specifically ADAM) in the first version of Dionysus Park and the game, and had the appropriate skin for it. Pauolo (talk) 20:20, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :. :How much you had to use ADAM before it started having visual effects we are not really told/shown. Possibly those injectors were used for other drugs also in Raptures World (when in Bioshock-dev-land they were loath to create additional 3D assets for anything minor). There were plenty of other "recreational" drugs available and maybe even there were ones that were sold saying that they were Better than ADAM s effects (and possibly cheaper). The ADAM effects also didnt seem (to us) to last very long which would be an interestiing thought that all thru the game we were "high" with all the various accompanying distortions of reality, etc.. Oh and its also the DLC which they might not have been caring much about continuity of details. --- ^Problem with the above thought is that its all from your subjective views. Where is your evidence of this? Where, apart from your own concoction of how life was or how things were run in Rapture, is there evidence of other possible drugs? The topic is talking about whether Stanley spliced or not. Where is the evidence of ADAM's effect or how long it took to portray their mental deteoriation? As the other contributor above said, "... were not really told/ shown". And given that you somehow linked a totally different game (talking about Stanley Poole in BS2 here) to the latest DLC and, yet again, bring up your dislike and dismay of it, I'm going to take a guess and say you're this Testyx guy I've seen riling up the place with your personal ideals of how things run in Rapture with your personal assumptions. imprisoned within his lie Is there any sign that Stanley continued working for 'Lamb and Rapture Family' ? How late could that be? Didnt he drown Dionysus before Ryan was dead? (Eleanor he sold into slavery BEFORE Kashmir according to BS2 and that was well before Ryans death... And how soon after disposing of Eleanor did Poole get rid of other witnesses/evidense of his mismanagement by flooding that place ? He was running it for Sofia who was still in prison. Didnt the story say he heard Sofia had escaped (the incident with killing Delta....) and he panicked? After that would he stick around (work for the family) during the Civil War and then stay around near Sofia who he continued to fear would find out about his misdeeds ? Any mention of that anywhere as happening? We only see him reappear years later in BS2 when Delta unfloods Dionysus Park (and he is STILL afraid, and trying to cover his ass...) Little detail of intervening events for him. So the above titled statement cant really be supported. 06:06, June 20, 2015 (UTC) : It's mentioned on the help note for his character in game that he was forced to work for her after the war. Also all of the questions you've asked have been answered a million times. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 11:01, June 20, 2015 (UTC) : Many million times alot of players (like me) never needed to look at 'help notes' for Stanley Poole to see that little statement. I suppose one statement a hack tech writer composed for in-game ancillary game material might still technically be 'canon' -- Logic considering that Eleanor was back with Sofia (as of Kashmir) and might whisper at any moment all of Stanley's misdeeds and Pooles overall (shown) behavior of fear and avoidance not having him fade away to some spider-hole for the duration, not withstanding. : Reprieved on a technicality. : 22:18, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh My God! Night at the Kashmir answered your question, that's it! There doesn't have to be a follow up post. And where do you get off calling whoever provided that information in the game a hack? Rude! ::Also, why write the entire long-ass, bloody statement (...Stanley found himself imprisoned within his lie and had no choice but to work for Lamb and the Rapture Family.) as the Header title? Not only is it needlessly long, it's unsightly. I'm shortening it. ::Unownshipper (talk) 02:18, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Everyones a critic... A thin coating of Plaster can fix that. 06:42, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Stanley a Splicer? There seems to be some question of if Stanley was splicing when he ran Dionysus Park. While we do seem him shooting up with something in the flashbacks, we don't actually know that what he was shooting up was a Plasmid or Tonic. He doesn't show any signs of having spliced, but he does look like he doing some sort of hard drug like heroin. So he does not seem to have been a splicer. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:05, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Well you can clearly see that he uses an ADAM/EVE Hypo in the flashback. Anyone that would inject themselves with a huge hypo like that containing a hard drug would die. Also if it were hard drugs, wouldn't we see some further indication of that, as it has side effects as well? --JollyHarriet (talk) 15:13, February 16, 2019 (UTC) *Do you think they would go to the trouble of making a 3d model of a normal syringe just for a single short scene? I doubt they would as it is poor use of resources. And have you looked at Stanley? Very thin, huge bags under his eyes and a general wasted appearance. Those are common signs of hard drug use. We don't see any signs of ADAM use because even when people have a large supply of it there are still some cosmetic side effects. sm --Solarmech (talk) 16:47, February 16, 2019 (UTC)